Crash and Burn
by Shadydrmr
Summary: Sometimes, some people were just never meant to be no matter how many years and how many times they tried. At least you have your friends to help pick up the pieces JDA


* * *

Disclaimer: don't own it!!_  
_

* * *

_Meant to take place a couple years after season 7, where it looks like JD and Elliot probably started getting together again._ Just something I wrote in a little under an hour. I hope its done well.

* * *

"Elliot!" _Damnit!_ JD stared at the retreating back of his blonde friend. His hands curled into fists at his side, he lowered his head as he sighed in defeat. He could feel the wind blow across his face as he stood in the park. Even though there were children and families on the other side of the clearing, their noise was muted by the thoughts that ran through the black haired man's head.

So deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Had he heard them he would have recognized them as his best friend's.

"JD?" Turk asked as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. It was the human contact that forced JD to finally return to his surroundings. The sounds of the park hit him like a tidal wave. Children screaming and adults laughing as they watched the kids. JD blinked as he took in the sight of the other people, slowly turning his head to face his friend.

"Hey, Turk." He mumbled softly. Turk looked his friend over before pulling him into a hug. JD just stood there, stiff as a board. Turk frowned as he rubbed his friend's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I really thought it would work this time." JD whispered as he stared through Turk. "She adores Sammy and Sammy loves her, and I thought…you know?" JD turned and kicked the bench he'd been sitting on with Elliot moments before. "Why the hell do we keep fucking this up?" JD screamed as he turned back to Turk, the surgeon stood his ground as he stared at the emotional battle over taking his friend's face.

"I honestly don't know, Vanilla Bear." He replied with a sigh, hoping the nickname would bring some comfort to his friend.

"Turk?" Carla questioned quietly as she approached the two men. She looked towards them and tried to figure out who was more distraught. The one who'd just had his heart broken by the same woman yet again, or the one who knew there was nothing he could do to help his friend.

"Carla?" JD looked up at her and tried to force a smile as he wiped a rogue tear from his face. Carla took a step forward, sliding her arms around the doctor's torso. JD sighed as he rested he head on her shoulder, his eyes focused on the direction that Elliot had disappeared.

"JD…" Turk started, but no words could form that would work for the situation. Falling back on what he knew was always a positive in his friend's book, Turk wrapped his arms around his wife and friend. He could hear JD's breathing start to steady.

"Ya don't think this'll end up like when you asked Carla, do ya, Turk?" The surgeon hated to lie to his friend, but he knew the honest answer would stir up a string of hope that he knew wouldn't be strong enough to become true.

"I don't know, JD, I just don't know." That seemed to be enough of an answer for JD, because he pulled himself from the hug. Smiling at his friends, he wiped a hand down his face to remove the tears along with the frustration.

"Let's go get Izzy and Sammy. I'm sure Jordan's going insane with all the babies." Carla laughed as she kept an arm wrapped around JD's waist, Turk's arm slung over his shoulders, finger playing with her curls as they walked towards the crowd.

Sometimes, some people were just never meant to be no matter how many years and how many times they tried, there'd always be something to let it crash and burn. Sometimes people just need to keep fighting, but are too afraid of the commitment and sabotage their chances of happiness.

* * *

_AN:I was watching the episode My Princess and I was thinking about the fact that they are playing up the idea that there might be a continuation to the JDElliot Saga, but I really don't know if I want that.In my opinion, I think they might keep dating for a while, but it won't work, I see them as being a happier version of Cox and Jordan. They just can't make it with eachother if they have a title. What do you guys think?_


End file.
